Memories last forever
by papilionette
Summary: A tale told about several guests at number twelve, Grimmauld's place from one person's point of view.Smut. Period.
1. Many things can be forgotten

Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own the right of Harry Potter? If so, I'd like to meet you wink wink

A/N: Listen good, for I will say this only once; English is not my native language, so any typo's that my spelcheck didn't filter out or grammar mistakes are because I simply didn't know better. If you really detest it... Beta it for me!

Many things can be forgotten, thanks to the simple ness of our mind. Eventually the happy moments and the painful situations will fade away in our memories, simply because we don't have enough place for them. That's what Hermione told me a few years ago in a feeble attempt to comfort me after the many losses we suffered during the war. At that time I saw it as an awkward attempt to comfort me by displaying her book wits. Everything she ever told me, came out of a book. It was as if she locked her heart and tried to keep most of her emotions there, so she wouldn't get hurt. I had tried telling her before that she should show more of herself, but after the war she locked her heart up for good and threw the key away.

I was there when that happened. I will never forget the look on Hermione's face when she discovered the broken body of Ron lying amongst the other bodies on the battlefield. At that moment every kind of emotion seemed to cross her delicate features and a moment later they were gone. I never saw them again. It has been four years and still she walks around with that emotionless expression on her face, constantly quoting things she picked up during the excessive reading she does. It has become an obsession for her to read everything she can get her hands on. In the room she stays at Grimmauld's place or at the library Harry build her there. He constantly orders new books in the hopes of seeing her smile again. But everybody knows that chance is long forgotten. She refuses to talk to anybody about Ron's death and even when Molly came to her talking about Ron, she hardly reacted and recited poems about death. Molly stopped talking to her about Ron.

I guess that she doesn't forget, perhaps because she was never simple to begin with. Not her mind, not her personality and not her love for Ron. That was never simple. Granted, I made fun of them for a long time. the truth was that everyone did. It had taken them at least four years to realize that they cared more for each other then they had led on and it had taken them another year to overcome the whole what-if-our-friendship-breaks-apart-feeling. but in the end Hermione had given Ron the key to her heart and he kept it within his heart, cherishing it, till the day he died and beyond, at least that is what I believe.

But Hermione is not the only one who got affected by the war. Many had lost loved ones. It almost felt like souls had been ripped apart purposely. Harry lost his girlfriend as well. As unlikely as it may have seemed, he had loved Luna to bits. Luna was his everything and he worshipped the ground she walked on. Not many people understood their love, but they were inseparable. It had taken Harry a lot to overcome his pain of losing her. But the way I see it now, it looks like he's beginning to cope with her loss. Sometimes you can still see the pain in his eyes. But he's smiling again, thanks to Pansy Parkinson. Yes, the boy seems to have a knack for making unlikely relationships work.

After the war we all stayed at Grimmauld's place, because we had nowhere else to go to. The Burrow was destroyed, so that's why everybody that didn't already had their own house lived there. That only included me and my parents. Because Pansy was a spy during the war, Harry offered her a place there as well. At first the two of them didn't say much and they were both to preoccupied with dealing their losses and besides that they didn't knew much about each other, except that they were on the same side of the war. Harry used to connect more with the remaining Weasley family, sharing their pain and because we were familiar. It took quite a time before Harry and Pansy started talking to each other. After a while the two of them started to connect more and more, mainly because Harry had the feeling that when he lost Luna and Ron, he lost Hermione at the same time. He lost everyone he felt the closest to. At that time Pansy was one of the few people of his age he could relate to and after a while they discovered they had more in common then they ever could've expected.

I'm glad he's smiling again and I wish I could say that they will live happily ever after, but seeing what we've all been through, I think the scars will stay, no matter what Hermione may have read. I don't think that everything could fade away with time, not after seeing Hermione or Draco for instance. Yes, Draco lives here too. A lot of people thought that Harry was crazy for even letting him in, but I saw Draco when Harry pushed him through the door. The look in his eyes was of a scared boy that had been broken, over and over again. He flinched at every move someone made in the room and looked like he wanted to huddle away in a corner.

Right before Harry took him in, the order found Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve, clearing the names of Draco and Snape. Snape added his own Pensieve to clear Draco´s name further. Especially about what had happened on top of the tower. Even though it was evident that Draco did plan to kill the professor for a while, in the end he couldn't do it. I saw the memories in Snape´s Pensieve as well, even though I wasn't allowed to. I couldn't care less, I just wanted to understand why Harry trusted him that much. It was a weird experience, standing in someone else his memory without anyone to guide you through it. But the moment I was standing on that tower, seeing Draco Malfoy on his knees, crying and asking Professor Dumbledore how he could help make everything stop, I found a new kind of respect for him. Before that he never thought more of him as a lying and conniving bastard, but real tears don't lie. I heard him saying, even though he was almost choking on his own sobs, that he wanted to stop Voldemort, stop the pain and maliciousness he was bringing.

Harry caught me with the Pensieve and instead of scolding me for sticking my nose in other peoples business, he just looked at me and told me to follow him to his room, so I would get to know the whole story. So I followed him and he told me everything, like where he had found Draco, why he was taking him in and how to handle him.

Harry told me that he had found Draco in one of Voldemort's hideouts, shackled to the wall and that it had looked like he was force-fed the raw meat of rats. To make things worse, he had been tortured severely and was surrounded by bodies all shackled to the wall, but it seemed they had left the place, when the war ended and left Draco to die there forgotten by the world. From that moment on Draco became an obsession for me. A preoccupation to forget the war even though I was confronted with it everyday.


	2. Calming a nightmare

Disclaimer: Still there aren't any people who actually own Harry Potter? I'm waiting?

It all started with observing him more then I already had. With my eyes I followed every movement and everything he did. The way he would play with his hair when he was extremely anxious or how he was biting on his lip, when someone talked to him that made him nervous. I saw the gentleness when Crookshanks would cuddle up to him. The dreamy stare, that resembled Luna's so much, when he was thinking about something. Not even once had I seen the smirk he was so famous for, since he had moved in with us.

One night, when I was plagued by nightmares, I decided to get up and make some warm chocolate for myself. When I walked past his room, I heard him screaming. Without knocking I walked in and when I saw him, it was so obvious he was a having a really nasty dream. He was fighting with his pillow and tears streamed down his cheeks. Real tears never lie. Cautiously I tried to wake him. When he finally woke up, he looked at me with a bewildered look in his eyes, probably because he never would have expected to see me in his bedroom. But I took his hand and led him downstairs. Without even asking why, he followed me downstairs.

When we entered the kitchen, I told him to make himself comfortable at the family table and started making the hot chocolate I already intended to make, only now I made an extra cup. This time the tables were turned and I felt his gaze following my every action. After I was done, I poured the chocolate in two mugs and tried to decide where I should sit. I could keep my distance and sit across him, but somehow I opted to sit down next to him and gave him the mug. Softly he muttered a thank you and kept looking at me as if my ears just sprouted scurvy-grass. Not knowing what to say, I smiled at him and drank my hot chocolate very slowly. "Why are you doing this for me?" those seven little words spoken so softly startled me. I hadn't expected him to ask me that, nor did I know what to answer to that. The only thing that came to mind was "Why not?" and that was exactly what I said to him.

He looked at his mug this time and softly uttered "I've always teased you and your brothers, even Po-.. Harry for that matter. I never brought anyone any good, did I? Most people hate me and that never changed, or so I thought.." At that moment I sought for the best words that would comfort him and tell him that not everyone hated him, but I couldn't find the right ones and so I stayed silent for a moment. He spoke again "I don't even understand why I'm here, Potter should've let me die." He slammed down his mug and stood up. I saw the tears in his eyes, which made me almost cry. I don't even know it was pity or compassion at that moment, but I put my mug next to his and stood up as well. For the second time that evening I took his hand and looked in his eyes. "Even though I can't tell you why, but I'm glad you're not dead. Too many good people have lost their lives this was. Every one of their deaths was one too many. So I'm glad you're still here."

Not many have seen Draco Malfoy break down. Of course I had seen tears in his eyes and I had seen him afraid of everything. Afraid of the people around him, his nightmares, maybe even life itself, but this time he broke down and I hoped it was in a good way. For a moment he had just looked at me with those tears shimmering in his eyes and that's when it happened, the tears started to run freely over his cheeks and he sagged down to the floor, burying his face in his hands and started muttering incoherent sentences. I followed my instincts and kneeled down besides him and put my arms around the his trembling body.

It felt like we sat there for hours before Draco finally calmed down. He removed his hands from his face and softly grasped the hem of my robe. I lowered my hands as well and took a handkerchief from my pocket and gently wiped away his tears. We didn't say anything anymore and he just looked at me. For a moment I looked back at him, but it was time we both got back to bed. So I took his hand again, we both got up and walked back to our own bedrooms. Before Draco walked in, he just looked at me again and I could hear him whisper a thank you. That made me smile for a moment.


	3. A tomboy caretaker

Disclaimer: I'm serious, I really want to meet the one who does own the rights. I will make a special deal for Draco with you?

The next day I could feel his eyes follow me everywhere and when I looked at him, he had a pensive look upon his face. But we didn't talk at all. I was busy helping my mom with chores or helping Harry looking for new books to satisfy Hermione's needs. And besides that I had picked up a habit after the war. Every day right after dinner I would retreat to the drawing room and try to work on my drawings. I try to draw anything that comes to mind and the last couple of days I was working on a couple of portraits of Draco.

One of his schooldays, with his infamous smirk present. That one was finished within a matter of hours. The portrait of him when he was coming in with that scared look, proved to be more troublesome, but it was almost finished. The only one I was hoping to make, was a portrait of Draco, when he was looking happy or something similar. I didn't know why I was making them. Perhaps I had convinced myself that he had face made for drawings or maybe even so I could show to the other people in the house that Draco Malfoy was a human just like us. But in the back of my mind I knew I would never show the drawings to anyone but myself.

It took a few days before I got in contact with Draco again and this time it was, when he didn't come down for breakfast, so my mother asked me to get him. Glad to have found a reason to talk to him, I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. But he didn't respond. For a moment I was afraid he had run away, so I knocked again and when he didn't respond this time I opened the door and peeked inside his room. He was still in his bed, moving violently and moaning like he was in pain. I thought he was having a nightmare again, so I walked towards him, but the closer I came, I noticed something awkward about his face. He was flushed from fever. Calmly putting my hand on his forehead, I tried to feel how bad his temperature was. He was burning up.

Before I could remove my hand again, Draco's eyes flew open and he grabbed my wrist. For a moment it almost looked like he didn't know who I was, but realisation dawned on him and he had let me go again. I told him I would be right back and hurried downstairs, where I grabbed the toast that mom had put on my plate and told her that Draco was sick and that I needed some medicine for him. She didn't say much, just nodded and looked strangely at me for a second, before she scurried off to the medicine cabinet. Not much later she came back with a Pepper Up potion, a bowl filled with hot water and a fresh cloth.

With the toast in my mouth and my arms filled with everything my mom had supplied me, I returned to Draco's room. Draco had fallen asleep again and was moving and turning around in his sleep. I dumped all the stuff on the bed stand and grabbed a chair, so I could sit right next to him. Sitting down I wet the cloth and softly dabbed his forehead with it. He flinched when I touched his forehead, but kept sleeping.

I used to be a tomboy and never really was the kind of girl to stay at home and help her mother with her chores, much to the annoyance of my mother. I guess that's the downside of having six older brothers when you grow up. My mom tried to keep me at home, so she could teach me the basic skills of being a housewife. But as you can imagine, most of the times I had different plans. So I escaped as many times I could get away with and snuck off to the old stone outhouse, where my brothers kept their brooms. I was never allowed to ride any of them, until I had the proper age, because my mother was to afraid something would happen to me or that I would get hurt. No, I wasn't fit to be a housewife at all, mainly because I really didn't like the prospect of it.

But here I was at number 12, Grimmauld's Place stuck at doing chores, because there wasn't much else to do and I'd even taken it upon myself to take care of a sick Draco Malfoy, mainly to satisfy my obsession with him. He fascinated me till no end. Even now when he's asleep I can't stop watching him. It almost pained me to know I had to wake him up, so he could take his potions. Never the less I woke him up and gave him his potions. It didn't take long before the steam came out of his ears and he started to feel better.

"This is the second time you've come to my rescue." His voice still sounded a little hoarse, probably from his cold and the fact he hadn't fully recovered. "You know what they say: Three times a charm." At that remark Draco smiled a little. Not knowing exactly what to say I asked him if he knew how to play Gobstones and of course he did, so I got a set from Fred's and George's room and we played Gobstones the entire day.


	4. Three times a charm

Disclaimer: I will even give up my crappy writing skills if you introduce me to the hotty that was the inspiration for Draco.. Anyone?

When dinnertime came, Draco was feeling well enough to come downstairs for dinner again. Before I entered the kitchen I heard my mother ask Draco if he was feeling alright, but it troubled me that she was using her most polite and also most fake tone of voice for it. I hoped Draco would not notice it, but when I heard him answer in a small voice that he was alright I knew he had noticed. My mother was one of the people who still mistrusted Draco for being there. Even though I knew she had seen Snape´s Pensieve, which cleared Draco´s name, my mother still mistrusted him, because it was Lucius Malfoy who had killed Ron. And I guess Draco´s appearance which looked so much like his father, kept reminding her. It just annoyed me that she couldn't look past it and couldn't see that he was just a scared kid, who had been through too much.

So I stepped in and threw a warning look at my mother, not that she would understand what I meant by it. Draco already sat at the kitchen table and sat down next to him, giving him an encouraging smile. Soon the others came down and my mother started to serve her homemade meal for that evening. Soon dinner was interrupted by Snape walking into the kitchen. It seemed he had been out in the rain. Without saying anything my mother added an extra plate next to Hermione and managed to smile at Snape. She liked him better, because he was the one who exacted her revenge on Malfoy senior. I noticed how Snape looked at Hermione for a second, before he sat down at the table. He almost looked worried. I had seen that look before on his face. Almost every time when he saw Hermione he looked at her that way.

But it never lasted long. This time was no exception and he came right to the point. He told us that the last Deatheater was rounded up and that from now on he hoped he could come more often to lend books from Hermione's library for his research. Hermione just looked at him with a vague expression and went on with eating her meal. So Snape turned his attention to Draco. "How do you fare in this house?" Everyone at the table seemed to turn his head towards Draco and when I saw he was fidgeting with his napkin, I sneakily put my hand on his leg. Hoping he would understand that he wasn't alone.

"I'm doing well here, Professor." Snape decided to pursue a conversation with my parents and Draco and I decided to skip dessert, so we could evade Hermione's expressionless look, Harry's gloominess, Pansy's unusual tranquil state and the excessive blabbering of my parents and Snape. As soon as we had reached the stairs, Draco stopped me and said "Three times a charm." I couldn't do anything else but smile and told him that I had something to do. It seemed to disappoint him a little, but he didn't say a lot about it. After grabbing my pencils and my sketchbook, I retreated into the drawing room.

It took me quite some time to finish the second portrait of Draco I was making. I didn't think it would take me so long, I was convinced I was almost done with it, but it took me a lot of time to put in the sad look in his face. But eventually I was done with it. So I begun making sketches of the third portrait I had planned. It was difficult imagining him to be happy, but as a starters point I decided to make a sketch of his smile from this afternoon. I became so fixed on this portrait that I'd lost track of time and everything around me. So I never noticed someone had entered the room. "He looks good that way" Startled I dropped my sketchbook on the floor. Harry picked it up again. Without asking anything he flipped through the rest of my sketchbook and I even saw a tear forming when he looked at a particular drawing. My guess was that the portrait in question was that of Luna and Harry right before Luna passed away in the war.

Quickly he flipped through the rest of it and looked at the other portraits I made of Draco. "You sure have a gift, Ginny. You've portrayed him well." Harry sat down in the chair opposite of me and asked me if Draco was doing alright, seeing as he was worried. So I told him about what I heard when I was standing outside of the kitchen and that Draco was still having nightmares "That was to be expected, Ginny. Everybody still has nightmares from the war and Draco Malfoy has been through a lot." We talked some more about the rest of the family and after an hour or so he stood up to leave again. His gaze lingered on my sketchbook, so I took it from the table and carefully teared out the sketch I made of Luna and him. Harry looked happy, yet sad when I gave it to him. When he left, I continued on the sketch I was working on.

Trying to capture Draco's delicate features, soon I was completely immersed in my sketching once more and it didn't take long before I was interrupted again. Again I didn't notice till I heard his voice. "I can't remember the time I looked like that." It felt like my heart stopped when I heard that voice, as if I was caught doing something I shouldn't and when I looked behind me, I saw Draco standing there. Just looking down my shoulder. I realized I couldn't hide the sketches anymore and was perplexed. "It surprises me that you can draw so well, without having a model in front of you" He displayed that same small smile as the afternoon before.

It looked like the words wouldn't come out of my mouth any more and I completely froze. The only thing I was capable of was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Somehow he was standing to close and that unnerved me, which struck me as odd, seeing as I hugged him before and held his hand several times. But then it hit me, it was that smile that did it. Luckily he didn't seem to notice it and somehow I recomposed myself. Even though it was a shaky one, I managed to smile back and said he should sit down.

Even though Harry had just looked through my other sketches, I never really showed them to someone. Harry had just picked up my sketchbook and looked through without even asking for permission, but I never showed them to anyone out of free will. But this time something felt different and I decided to show the other sketches to Draco as well. "They are beautiful, Ginny. You seem to capture personalities, not just persons. Where did you learn to draw like that?" I started to tell him all about my drawings and where I drew and a lot more. The rest of the evening we just talked about a lot of things. About it used to be in school, about living here and a lot more hobbies.


	5. Butterflies in my belly

Disclaimer: I must have Draco Malfoy, is that so unreasonable? Right-owner, please call in?

Time was flying by faster then anyone could've expected and in those years Draco and I only became closer. Most of our evenings were spent together playing Gobstones or Exploding Snap, sometimes we'd even spent the whole night talking. He opened up to me more and more and even told me fragments of what happened after he was captured by Voldemort. But at night he still had problems sleeping. Even the Potion of Dreamless sleep didn't work all the time and that's why I sometimes stayed at his room, to hold his hand, just so he could sleep through the night.

At first I just held his hand till he fell asleep, while sitting in a chair beside him. But after falling asleep a few times in that chair and waking up with a sore back, I told him to move over so I could sleep next to him. But only if he didn't try anything funny. Draco swore on the improbability of Pansy and Harry ever getting together, that he wouldn't try anything funny. That was said of course before anyone realised that Harry and Pansy were in fact on speaking terms and other terms at that. So that's how it came to be that I started sleeping in his bed when he needed me.

His smile became bigger over time and so did my problem with it. Even if he smiled a little, I found it unnerving and it made my heart flutter in a way I never felt before. So imagine my problems when that smile is getting bigger. I felt like the worst friend ever. A few years back nobody at school would've expected that Draco Malfoy as a funny, caring and a great friend. I loved being close to him and it felt like I was going to blow that any minute, just because my best friend made me blush or appeared in scandalous, but sexy outfits in my dreams.

It worried me and he could tell something was worrying me. Hell, everybody saw something was bothering me. It was until Harry had me cornered again in the drawing room. He locked the door behind him and asked me what was bothering me. When I didn't want to tell him, he drew his own conclusions, at least some of them were his own conclusions. "I think I know what's bothering you. Pansy and I have been talking about your weird behaviour and we concluded that you like Draco more than a friend." I can only guess that my blushing looks somewhat like a fire rampage, cause Harry didn't even wait for my answer to start laughing.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel? My guess is that he couldn't have found a better girlfriend in you." That was the limit for me and angrily I stood up and hissed he should mind his own business. It would have looked cooler if I had stormed off and threw the door behind with me with a big slam. But the door was still locked, so it didn't look as dramatic as I hoped. But Harry still seemed to be affected by seeing me that angry and opened the door.

At first I wanted to stay at my own room, afraid that if I saw Draco this time, he would see it in my face. But on second thought I just wanted to see him. It turned out that he was already sleeping and I thanked God for that, so I gently moved him over and snuggled up beside him. After looking at his face and feeling those butterflies in my stomach again, I rolled over and tried to sleep. After a few hours I was still wide awake. Thinking about what I should do, I suddenly sensed movement beside me. Draco's arm managed to snake around my waist and he cuddled up very close to me. And as if that hadn't done enough to fire up my nerves, I heard him whisper my name with that sleepy hoarse voice.

My heart only started to beat harder and harder. And that's when I knew I had to get out of there. As fast as I could I tried to get his arm of me and jumped out of bed. It woke him up, because I heard him say my name again, only this time much louder, when I was running out of the room. Grabbing my robe out of my room, I decided to go outside. My whole body felt flushed and the cool weather was cooling it down. Strolling across the backyard I looked up to the sky and thought about how I should tell him, that I loved him more as a friend or if I should tell him I couldn't see him anymore as much as before. Walking quietly in the moonlight I suddenly saw something move under the big gnarly oak at the end of the garden. When I looked closer, I saw it was Harry and Pansy snogging and it reminded me of the promise Draco made me. "I swear on the improbability of Harry and Pansy getting together, that I won't try anything funny." The irony was not lost on me. After seeing them snog I decided to return to the house, but when I turned around I saw Draco standing outside next to the door. I realized I couldn't put it of any longer, so I walked toward him.


	6. A memory made to last forever

Disclaimer: I've had it! Nobody spoke up and I'm still without Hotty Mal.. Euhm Draco Malfoy. I will end this nonsense now!

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I promised you something and I didn't keep my pr.." I shushed him before he could say something else. Draco looked handsome in the moonlight. He was only wearing his sweatpants and strands of hair were hanging in front of his eyes. I only got more upset by seeing him this way, especially because I was almost certain I was about to lose the person most precious to me. "I should be saying sorry. Mainly for ruining our friendship." He looked confused "What do you mean by ruining our friendship.. You didn't do.. " Instead of letting him finish his sentence, I brought my hand to his cheek and stood on my toes to kiss him. When he tensed up, I stopped the kiss and muttered I was sorry. But before I could walk back in the house, Draco stopped me.

I could feel the tears flow down my cheeks and I didn't dare to look up. Afraid he was mad at me and that he would eventually come to hate me. Then I felt his hand cupping my chin and he made me look up. Even though I was afraid to look at him, I was glad I did because when I did the only thing I could see was the most brilliant smile I ever saw on him and he said "I love you too, Ginny"

I guess I don't have to explain what happened next, but that's when he kissed me. He lifted me up a little and held me close to him. Softly I folded my arms around his neck and held on to him as if I was afraid that it was all a fantasy. That his hand that was stroking my back, the other hand keeping me firmly against his body, the butterfly kisses he planted on my neck, the slow sensual kisses that drove me crazy, that they all turned out to be nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

It all turned out to be alright. He loved me back and the sheer happiness about that almost made me cry again. It looked like we had been standing there for hours till we heard someone clearing their throat. Startled, Draco looked up and behind us were Pansy and Harry, obviously grinning like idiots when they saw us together. Seeing as they were trying to make us embarrassed, I threw in a little remark of my own. "I would watch who you're smiling at, Harry Potter. I saw you two by the oak and that looked a lot more compromising then the two of us."

Draco seemed surprised at my statement, but when he saw Pansy holding Harry's hand, he started laughing. Looking at him, I knew the irony wasn't lost on him either. Later on he would say that if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be together. But deep in our hearts we knew better.

The next morning my family and the rest was in for a big surprise. First my mother almost died of shock when she saw me giving Draco a kiss in the living room. Of course she wanted all the details. Over the years Draco grew on her and she didn't resent him anymore. Mainly because I had fight with her about it, when our friendship was budding. When I yelled at her that she shouldn't treat Draco as if he was a clone of Lucius Malfoy but as a human being, realisation finally dawned at her that she had been unreasonable. And from that day forward she tried her best to be civil to Draco and finally even closed him inside her heart as if he was a member of the family.

The next shock was when we told the family at breakfast. My mother was positively glowing, most probably because she was already thinking about all the grandchildren we could have. Draco even asked permission from my dad to date me and flabbergasted my dad could only stutter a hardly noticeable yes. I think he was still recuperating from the shock the next few weeks.

The following surprise was Harry who tried to tell everyone very casually that he had been dating Pansy for a while. By now he should've known that trying to tell something like that in our family could be done anything but casually. My mother glowed only more, even though it weren't technically her grandchildren, but she was thinking about it alright. But the biggest surprise came later that morning.

Snape had been hanging out at Grimmauld's place more and more often, after the last Deatheater was rounded up and I started to notice his interest was peeked by Hermione more and more. He had been very patient, but slowly you could see a pattern unfolding. He spent more and more time with her in the library Harry had set up for Hermione and she grew accustomed to him. Often allowing only him there. It was pretty evident that the old coot had a crush on her, but even though he was absolutely not my type. I couldn't help wonder about the fact that they were the perfect match for each other.

But later on that day of surprises, when Snape came to our place again, we heard the biggest surprise. At first we didn't even know if we were hearing it correctly. But when Hermione and Snape came down the stairs, we all knew for sure. Severus Snape was the first man who had made Hermione smile and even laugh after the war. By the time she was downstairs, she looked expressionless again. But in the years to come she would laugh more and more, until we even earned her smiles again. Later she married Snape and believe it our not, they had the cutest baby you'd ever seen.

But it finally brings me to what Hermione had said to me a long time ago. _Many things can be forgotten, thanks to the simple ness of our mind. Eventually the happy moments and the painful situations will fade away in our memories, simply because we don't have enough place for them._ Even though I can understand to certain degree why people say that and in many situations it does apply, I can't believe it anymore. Because the story I just told you, will be etched in my mind forever and I will never forget it, till the day I die.


End file.
